Hatters & Tea
by goblinesque
Summary: Just a little oneshot of two brothers who have an affinity for great hats and teas, one of which may be suffering from woman troubles. One brother is always up to giving suggestions.


**Hatters & Tea**

**David belongs to Syfy's Alice. Jefferson belongs to ABC's Once Upon a Time. Sophie-Anne is my character, I have a whole series about her. Check it out :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jefferson shook his head as he watched the man walk up the perfectly paved sidewalk. He sighed. Everything in this place seemed perfect in this town that was Regina's world. The town was to look perfect as if it was from a 1950's dream but it was just a lie. If one was to peel back the perfectness of Storybrooke then one would see the pain and suffering that loomed within every citizen's heart like a dark storm cloud that refused to go in search of another destination to torment.

Grace was his silver lining but there was another family tie that he had in this town of his. He smiled as he watched from the window as his brother came knocking on his door with a bag that was no doubt fill with teas that he had concocted in his shop to sell to the people in this town in hopes of giving them some happiness in this bleak and dismal existence.

"Jefferson," he heard his brother's slightly accented voice call for him as he made his way down to the first floor to answer the door. He could never get over his brother's accent. It had come from them being separated when they were at the tender age of seven. They had been as thick as thieves before the accident that had sent his brother to Wonderland where he had become the Hatter of Wonderland. He opened the door to reveal his brother standing with a large brown bag in his messy haired head, a brown hat upon his head that matched his jacket and a strange paisley shirt that only his brother could pull off and not look like a complete imbecile.

"It's 'bout time," his brother announced as he chunked the bag into his arms, "I brought you my new blends. You're the first one to try them."

"Thanks David," Jefferson stated as he peered into the brown paper bag that his brother had given him, "Why are you doing this?"

He watched as his brother spun around in one of his chairs and gave him an amused yet confused look. He could see their mother when he looked at his brother which gave him thoughts of Grace, his lovely daughter, who also shared many traits with his mother.

"It's one of the perks of owning a tea shop," David announced as he popped his P at the end his sentence.

David watched as his brother walked toward the kitchen and he couldn't help but shake his head. His older brother was the spitting image of their father. It sometimes unnerved him since their father had such a demanding presence, their father was the man that everyone first looked at as soon as he walked into the room, their father could be compared to that of Bela Lugosi in the way that he garnered one's attention without even trying. He shivered at the thought of their father as Jefferson walked into the room with a fresh brewed of tea.

"My own blend," Jefferson announced, "May not be as good as yours-"

"Of course it isn't," David announced as he took the cup from his brother, "You're not the professional."

Jefferson rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. His brother was such a joker even after everything that they had been through. He wished that he could tell his brother where Alice was. He wanted so much to tell him all about Regina's curse and how Emma Swan was the only one that could break it. He wanted to tell his brother that they were the hatters. They were the Brother Hatters. He wanted to introduce his daughter to her uncle and aunt that she should have met twenty-eight years ago.

"So speaking of professionals," David announced as he looked at Jefferson with a small grin on his face, "The Dodo and The Underground have rumors just a buzzing about you."

"About me," Jefferson asked as he looked at the tea that swirled around in his cup.

"Sophie-Anne threw someone out for talking bad about you," David informed him, "By the way, why aren't you dating her? She's lovely woman in a dress."

Jefferson chuckled at the mention of Sophie-Anne, the Goblin Queen, who was one of the few that knew who she really was.

"Sophie-Anne is all Mr. Gold's," he replied as he sat his tea upon the small table and looked over his hat collection and sighed. He so wanted to have magic work again.

"Well anyways," David replied in his slightly English accent, "Word has it that you did a job for Regina," he forcefully popped the A as he stared at his brother in curiosity, "Care to enlighten me on that?"

"Curiosity kills the cat," Jefferson informed him as he threw his hat into the air and watched it twirl in the air just before he caught it with a great flourish.

"Well before it does that cat wants to know why his big brother had the new blonde sheriff and the little school teacher tied up in his house," David informed him in a matter of fact tone, "What does Regina want with them? I mean you were doing it for her right? It's not because you went mad?"

Jefferson chuckled at his brother's choice in words and lied, "She wanted to put a little scare into them."

"And you didn't get arrested," David asked in astonishment, "You must have really charmed the pants off that sheriff."

Jefferson shook his head at his younger brother and replied, "She is pretty isn't she?"

"Oh bitten by the love bug," David asked, "And so fast."

"It was just a question," Jefferson replied as he sat the hat back upon its shelf next to the other top hats that were magically useless.

"Well," David answered as he walked toward his brother and took off his own hat and handed it to Jefferson.

Jefferson watched as David grabbed one of the hats and twirled it into the air as if her were a magician. He shook his head as the top hat landed sideways upon David's head.

David smiled at his brother and added, "Maybe don't drug and hog tie her next time. Just a suggestion."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Tell me if you do! Jefferson and David are my 2 favorite Hatters! So much better than Johnny Depp's who was so overrated!**

**Review and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
